finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Kapitel 28
So, da wären wir wieder im letzten Kapitel der Haupthandlung von Final Fantasy IX. Hach, wie die Zeit doch vergeht, findet ihr nicht auch? Jedenfalls hauen wir jetzt mal kräftig rein und nehmen uns die letzten drei Schießbudenfiguren vor! HA, EAT THIS! >D Zunächst sei gesagt, dass ihr den Beginn des ersten Bosskampfes nicht übersteht, sofern eure maximalen HP nicht ausreichen, denn der Gegner setzt gleich als erste Handlung einen Zauber ein, der es in sich hat. Rüstet für den Fall der Fälle also die Ability Segen aus. Außerdem haben die letzten drei Gegner eine Sache gemeinsam... sie fliegen. Also rein mit Tontauben, falls ihr Charaktere in der Gruppe habt, die physisch angreifen sollen. Weiterhin solltet ihr Immer Regena, Pestizid und Exorzismus aktivieren, um Kujas Schosshund ordentlich eins überzubraten. Legt eure besten Waffen und Rüstungen an und geht auf Kuja zu. Dieser wird euch erzählen, dass das Kristall vor euch der Ursprung allen Lebens ist und alles zerstört wird, sobald es vernichtet wird. Hm, wie war das nochmal? Ach ja, wir retten die Welt und kloppen uns deswegen jetzt mit einem Monster herum, das Kuja aus Kristall erschafft. Leute, sagt was ihr wollt, aber ich teile Zidanes Meinung: "Nur weil du Probleme mit deinem Ego hast, gibt es noch lange keinen Grund, unschuldige Menschen mit reinziehen!" - Zidane ---- Komm Fiffy! o.o Wir gehn Gassi! right|180px Boss 39: Thanatos HP: 55.535 MP: 9.999 Schwäche: Exorzismus, Pestizid, Tontauben, Wind, Kälte Absorbiert: Nichts Klauen: Elixier, Schwarzgurt, Duellkralle Strategie: So, da wären wir nun. Kujas Tierchen will mit uns spielen. Und wenn ihr nicht gleich zu Beginn aufpasst, wie ihr spielt, dann seid ihr ganz schnell in einer bescheiden schönen Lage. Thanatos wird immer den ersten Zug machen und den Meteo-Zauber einsetzen. Dieser Zauber wird nicht durch Reflek beeinflusst, also denkt gar nicht dran ihn irgendwie kontern zu wollen. Hofft, dass ihr überlebt und Regena euch schnell auf die Beine bringt. Beschwört im Idealfall Arche mit der langen Beschwörungssequenz und dann sind eure HP wieder vollständig von Regena aufgefüllt. Klaut die Gegenstände, falls sie euch wichtig sind und sonst solltet ihr Thanatos' Schwächen ausnutzen. Sofern ihr seine erste Attacke überstanden habt, kann euch nicht mehr so viel passieren. Attackiert ihn nach Herzenslust. Sobald er besiegt ist, werdet ihr die Möglichkeit erhalten, eure Ausrüstung und Abilities anzupassen. Ihr solltet für den nächsten Kampf folgende Abilities aktivieren: Kannibale, Tontauben, Immer Hast und Immer Regena. Ihr könnt zusätzlich noch umdrehen und eure Charaktere wechseln, zelten oder speichern. Wenn ihr euch überhaupt noch nicht weiter traut, könntet ihr auch wieder zurück gehen und trainieren oder solche Scherze, aber pfff. Ich geh mal davon aus, dass ihr stark genug seid. Lauft zu Kuja und er wird euch erneut eine kleine Predigt halten. Aber einfach druff, druff, druff. Übrigens... diese Kampf-Musik! Merkt sie euch, sie wird NUR an dieser Stelle gespielt. Dark Messenger! ...Bitte hinterlassen Sie die Message nach dem "Rawr" right|200px Boss 40: Trance-Kuja HP: 55.535 MP: 9.999 Schwäche: Kannibale, Tontauben Absorbiert: Nichts Klauen: Äther, Heiligenrobe, Reinkarnatring Strategie: So, ihr seid fast am Ziel. Denkt bitte nicht, dass Kuja der letzte Boss ist, nur weil er eine eigene Kampfmusik hat. Kuja ist nur ein Spielkamerad für Zwischendurch. Trotzdem kann er euch etwas gefährlich werden, denn er setzt gern Flarestar ein, was euch bei niedrigen HP bedrängen kann. Achtet also regelmäßig auf Heilung, falls Regena nicht aktiviert ist oder es nicht ausreicht. Klaut die Gegenstände von Kuja, falls ihr sie noch benötigt. Der Reinkarnatring ist eigentlich das einzige Accessoire, was euch noch nützlich sein könnte, falls ihr die Ability Segen noch nicht beherrscht. Gelegentlich wird Kuja sich selbst mit Vigra heilen. Ansonsten, wie gehabt immer drauf schlagen, bis sein Alter-Ego mal ordentlich durchgeknetet wurde. Dann bratzt er euch seinen Ultima-Zauber rein und wir alle sterben. Wohoooo... ô.o ---- Halt, so ganz tot sind wir nicht, also muss es noch weiter gehen! Wie eben schon erwähnt, ist Trance-Kuja nicht der letzte Bossgegner dieses Spiels. Einer geht noch! Ihr findet euch am Hügel der Verzweiflung wieder. Fragt nicht, wie man dort hin kommt oder wie die Luft da oben ist... jedenfalls spricht eine Stimme zu euch. Ewiges Dunkel erklärt euch, dass das Leben nichts als Trauer und Schmerz bereit hält und es daher nicht lebenswert ist. Heißt im Klartext, dass Ewiges Dunkel die komplette Zerstörung herbei führen will. Hm warum auch nicht?! Wäre ja mal was Neues, oder?! Ok, Kefka, Exdeath uvm. hatten zwar auch schon die Idee, aber so what!? Joa und Ewiges Dunkel erzählt halt mal ne Runde, über Sein oder Nicht-Sein. Zidane hat davon jedenfalls die Nase voll und will endlich mal auf den Tisch hauen! "Hör endlich auf mit dem Schwachsinn! Das kannste deiner Großmutter erzählen!" -'Zidane' Anschließend könnt ihr eure Truppe neu zusammen stellen und ausrüsten. Legt die Abilities Tontauben, Immer Regena und Immer Hast an, verwendet die restlichen Magiesteine auf Schutz vor Statusveränderungen und wählt eure Gruppenmitglieder. Die restlichen vier Charaktere werden jeweils ein Mitglied eurer Gruppe vollständig heilen und direkt danach beginnt der Kampf gegen den letzten Bossgegner in Final Fantasy IX. No cloud, no squall shall hinder us!!! right|200px Boss 41: Ewiges Dunkel HP: 54.100 MP: 9.999 Schwäche: Himmel, Wind, Tontauben Absorbiert: Nichts Klauen: Elixier, Elixier, Elixier, Elixier Strategie: Showdown Leute! Jetzt entscheidet sich, ob ihr würdig seid, den Abspann zu sehen oder nicht. Spart euch dieses Mal das Klauen, denn so wichtig sind die Elixiere nicht. Benutzt Garnet oder Eiko zur Heilung oder verwendet Eikos Sanctus zum Angriff. Ansonsten setzt eure stärksten Techniken ein. Die Angriffe Neutronsynapse und Supernova werden euch ziemlich viele HP abziehen. Falls ihr doch einmal Heilung bräuchtet, setzt wieder Arche ein und lasst Regena den Rest erledigen. Schützt euch am besten vor Gift, Konfus und Stop. Denn wenn Ewiges Dunkel Supernova einsetzt, dann werden die Zustände Wicht, Tobsucht und Schlaf eure kleinste Sorge sein. Diese Technik ist darauf fixiert zufällig Zustandsveränderungen auf eure Charaktere zu legen, wenn ihr nicht entsprechend vorsorgt. Ansonsten sollten euch die paar Blitzga und Feuga Zauber nicht beeindrucken. Blauer Schock ist vielleicht nochmal interessant, aber da die Technik im Einzelvisier Anwendung findet, solltet ihr euch darum auch nicht sorgen. So schwer ist Ewiges Dunkel also auch nicht. Beendet den Kampf in aller Seelenruhe und ihr seid den letzten Gegner los! ---- Anschließend werdet ihr zum Baum Iifars teleportiert und könnt seelenruhig nach Hause fliegen... Naja, alle bis auf Zidane... Unser Held verspürt den Drang etwas zu tun. Nein, denkt nicht an Madain Sari zurück. Diesen Drang verspürt er grade nicht. Er hört, wie Kuja zu ihm spricht und möchte, dass Zidane weiter lebt. Ok, jetzt wissen wir, wer uns vom Hügel der Verzweiflung wegteleportiert hat. Zidane beschließt Kuja zu retten und bleibt deswegen alleine am Baum zurück. Nach einigem Abschiedsgeheule, macht er sich auf den Weg und versucht nicht von den Wurzeln des Baumes zerquetscht zu werden. Schließlich kommt er bei Kuja an und die beiden führen erstmal nen netten Smalltalk... warum auch nicht? Naja wenn die Wurzeln vom Baum nicht zu euch vorgedrungen wären, dann hätte man ja auch noch etwas weiter quatschen können. Aber nein! :::::::Zidane: "Hey! Weilst du noch unter uns?" :::::::Kuja: "Zidane...? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst fliehen... ...Weshalb bist du gekommen?" :::::::Zidane: "Braucht es wirklich einen Grund, jemandem zu helfen?" :::::::Kuja: "..." :::::::Zidane: "..." :::::::Kuja: "Deinen Freunden ist die Flucht wohl gelungen..." :::::::Zidane: "Hm? Ja... Das warst also doch du." :::::::Kuja: "Haha... Gut..." :::::::Zidane: "Jetzt wird's aber langsam Zeit, dass wir das Weite suchen!" :::::::Kuja: "... Ich habe versucht, euch mit in den Tod zu reißen. Ich habe doch gar kein Recht, zu leben... ...Ich habe alles verloren. Ich bin eine überflüssige Existenz auf dieser Welt..." :::::::Zidane: "Niemand ist hier überflüssig... Außerdem hast du uns auch geholfen, zu fliehen." :::::::Kuja: "... Nachdem mir bewusst wurde, dass ich nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte,... ...hatte ich irgendwie das Gefühl zum ersten Mal wirklich verstanden zu haben, was es bedeutet zu leben... Hahaha... Aber es ist wohl ein wenig zu spät dafür..." :::::::Zidane: "?! Kuja! Zeit zum Pennen hast du später! ?!" center|500px Jetzt werdet ihr ein bisschen etwas über Zidane und Kuja lesen. Alle bekannten Freunde teilen ihre Erinnerungen und sprechen über die Brüder. Letztlich verlagert sich die Handlung nach Alexandria, wo alle auf die Aufführung des Stückes Deine Taube möcht' ich sein warten. Wieder wurde dazu die Tantalus engagiert, dieses Mal jedoch vollkommen legal und ohne Hintergedanken. Dieses Mal übernimmt Ruby die Rolle der Cornelia und eine verhüllte Gestalt spielt den Marcus. Marcus: "Ja! Ob Regen oder Sturm, wir halten zusammen!" Marcus: "No cloud, no squall shall hinder us!" Jedenfalls geht das Stück so aus, dass Marcus und Cornelia einander verpassen und so wartet Marcus eine lange Zeit auf seine Cornelia, die jedoch nicht erscheinen wird. Marcus macht sich jedoch nicht ohne Cornelia auf den Weg und so wartet er bis zum Morgengrauen. :::::::Marcus: "Wurde ich hintergangen? Nein, Cornelia würde niemals... Ich vertraue dir! Denn unsere Liebe währt für immer. Und habe ich nicht den Segen der Sonne, so wende ich mich an die zwei Monde! Monde, vernehmet und erhöret mein Flehen! Lasst mich bei ihr sein!" (enthüllt sich) :::::::Zidane: "Bei meiner geliebten Lili!" Dissidia 012 Zidane Bonus-Kostüm.png|Jetzt wisst ihr, woher dieses Kostüm stammt! :D Garnet und Zidane umarmen sich.jpg|Happy End! :D Hach, wenn das mal keine Szene zum Weinen ist. Genießt es, denn nun ist das Spiel wirklich vorbei. Ihr habt es geschafft, alle sind glücklich und zufrieden. Und so leben sie weiter bis zum Ende ihrer Tage! ::::::::~The End <3 [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii Zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Bonus-Kapitel für Hartgesottene